


Decode

by waitfor_it



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom Aaron Burr, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, I'm Sorry, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfor_it/pseuds/waitfor_it
Summary: They could never figure each other out, could never begin to understand how and what made the other tick, but multiple times per week, they would attempt to decode each other, dance together in bed until their lungs gave out.





	Decode

**Author's Note:**

> I told my best friend I would do this because I'm not a little bitch and I'm only a little sorry.

Alexander was well-spoken and articulate. Being at a loss for words was a state he had never known. He considered himself lucky to be blessed with a silver tongue. 

 

Aaron, however, felt as though he had been cursed. Cursed with Alexander’s mere presence in his life, in his room.

 

“Why are you here?” He asked, propping up on his elbows.

 

His bedroom illuminated by the moon alone, the light in the hallway breaking in made him squint. Alexander was backlit and his face was indiscernible. He stepped forward, and Aaron's eyes came into focus. The look he carried was determined, but asking. Asking almost nicely, pleading. 

 

He said nothing and kept his eyes fixated on Aaron, as though he was waiting for something, for permission, for an invitation. 

 

Aaron drew his brows together and studied the figure before him, standard height and a wide stance, arms tense by his side. He didn't move save his breathing. 

 

There was a stillness around them, the air heavy. Alexander shifted on his feet when Aaron gave a sigh of defeat and climbed out of bed. 

 

They stood at the same height, Aaron no more than an inch shorter. As soon as Alexander decided he was close enough, he took a breath and draped his arms around his partners shoulders. Aaron instinctively grabbed his waist and they stood together, rocking side to side in their embrace. They stayed in that position for some time, before Alexander pulled back.

 

His violet eyes were the only thing in the room Aaron could focus on, even if he could barely see them. They could never figure each other out, could never begin to understand how and what made the other tick, but multiple times per week, they would attempt to decode each other, dance together in bed until their lungs gave out. 

 

And they kissed.

 

Again, Alexander was skilled with his mouth, with his tongue. He could build empires with a single utterance, but words were not needed for the talent he intended to put to use. 

 

They kissed gently at first, gently and softly and most of it was Aaron’s doing. He almost always treated Alexander like some kind of delicate flower, as though if he moved the wrong way against him he would shatter. They kissed once, twice, three times, and Aaron knew exactly why Alexander would show up in his house numerous times per week without fail.

 

It started off simple, he gave Alexander a spare key, and occasionally, when he was vulnerable, he'd be in Aaron's bed. It started simple until it was more than occasionally. It was a handful of nights a week, and Aaron liked it. Liked that Alexander was as drawn to him as he was, liked how each kiss as slow and tantalizing felt like electricity flying between them. Hell, he loved it. 

 

He was in his bed the night before, and he didn't always find Alexander in his room two days in a row, and he wasn't always so patient and calm when it came to their… activities. Alexander kissed him like it was all he had, savoured him like his last meal. He liked the change of pace. Quick and reckless was tiring. Even though he enjoyed it, he knew something was amiss. 

 

Aaron kept one arm hooked around his waist, the other caressed his face, thumb rubbing his cheek comfortingly. When Alexander pulled away, he rested their foreheads together, breathing in sync and noses brushing together. Aaron kissed his lips softly, cupping his jaw with both hands.

 

“You're awfully quiet tonight,” he whispered.

 

Alexander noted how warm his breath felt against his face with a faint scent of eucalyptus and mint. He gave a weak smile and exhaled. “Can you just take me, Aaron?”

 

“That's what I like to hear,” he said, kissing him again. This time, their kiss was heated. Alexander felt they were finally making progress, and he turned to take him to bed. 

 

They moved fluidly, swiftly. They hadn't decoded each other yet, but they had their dance down to a T. Their dance was beautifully choreographed, clothes came off effortlessly, lips never leaving skin, hands roaming every inch that could be reached. 

 

Alexander was the first to be completely undressed and he was already fully hard. Gasping when Aaron pressed his lips to his neck and sucked. He moaned, “Aaron,” and let out a litany of praise, followed by the word: “please,”.

 

Aaron kept his lips on his neck while a stray hand trailed down to wrap around his dick. “Please what, Alexander?” He said teasingly.

 

He bucked his hips into the touch, whimpering, “touch me, like — like that.”

 

Aaron hadn't began to move his hand, but Alexander made a desperate attempt to create friction, and he decided to pump downwards once, twice, three times, until he was near falling apart.

 

But he never gave enough. He built a steady pace of three pumps down his length, before stopping to kiss him lovingly, hands still. Alexander could barely return the kiss, but he closed his eyes and leaned into it regardless. 

 

Aaron had Alexander in the palm of his hands, completely at his mercy, and that's the only way he would have it. That's the only way Alexander would have it, too. He gave himself up to Aaron each night, let him do anything he deemed necessary. 

 

Sometimes that meant punishment and denial, sometimes it meant gentle touching and delayed gratification. Either way, Alexander basked in the attention. Like his gift with his tongue, Aaron had his own talent, that talent was being absolutely  _ amazing _ with his hands. 

 

Aaron worked his hands better than anyone he'd ever been with. He jerked him off slowly, meticulously. He fondled his balls while he covered his necks in hickies. Alexander was always covered in hickies, and he enjoyed it. His co-workers had gotten used to it, so he made no attempt to hide them. 

 

“Please, Aaron,” he whimpered from the under-stimulation and started grinding his hips into the air.

 

“What do you need, Alexander?” He said. Alexander shivered at those words, his voice sounded like dripping honey. 

 

“You, you, I need you!” Alexander called, each syllable followed by a sudden punctuation of his hips. “I need you in me!”

 

Aaron laughed lowly, and rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick. “Wait,” Pre-come beaded at the tip, and he smeared it down his length. “you’re going to wait for it.”

 

Alexander gasped, and he whined out: “No, no, please!” 

 

“Quiet, Alexander,” he reminded, loosening his grip as punishment, “be good, or I won't let you finish.”

 

Alexander bit his lip and nodded through closed eyes.

 

Aaron tightened his hand once he submitted, praised Alexander and watched him melt at his words. “You're a good boy, aren't you?”

 

He nodded his head eagerly and smiled softly at the recitation of extol, “Yes, I'm a good boy.”

 

With a light kiss pressed to his temple, Aaron mused: “you're my good boy, right?”

 

He shifted uncomfortably and moaned. “Yes, your good boy, all yours, all yours,” he repeated breathlessly, head steady nodding.

 

Aaron withdrew his hand, much to Alexander's dissatisfaction, he let out a disgruntled moan. Aaron twirled his finger in a circle as if to say “turn over”, to which he obeyed without a word. 

 

There was a sick kind of anticipation that pooled in his stomach at the utter idea of being fucked senseless on Aaron’s dick. They met far too often for any preparation to be needed for their act, but the suspense of being  _ impaled _ had him enthralled. 

 

But Aaron said nothing else. Alexander was met with silence, stillness in the atmosphere.

 

His blood began to boil, impatient and incapable of waiting any longer. Irregardless, the one thing he learned from every night was that acting out got him further from release, so he waited, as per Aaron's command. Exposed and lain out on his bed, Alexander looked, quite frankly, disgusting.

 

Even then, such an image was a sight to see, Aaron got off to it each time without fail. He stroked himself to full hardness while Alexander waited so patiently, so good for him. 

 

But he was the opposite of patient, he willed himself still by promising himself he'd get to finish. Waiting was in his best interest, so he did.

 

And what it earned him was  _ heavenly _ . When Aaron finally pressed the tip to his hole, he lost all composure, burying his face into the sheets and desperately begging for more. 

 

He immediately reached to jerk himself off, which only got him Aaron's retreat. 

 

“Would you like to try that one more time?” He said, threateningly. Alexander bit his tongue, his arms crossing under his chin. Aaron stood still, his hardness hovering by his hole. “Am I good to go, or are you going to show your ass again?”

 

Alexander felt a spark of electricity run up his spine, his hair standing on end. He let out a breathy moan, stiff as a board until Aaron plunged inside with reckless abandon. 

He fell apart, gasping and writhing beneath his partner. Begging, moaning, and meeting each of his thrusts with a grind of the hips. Aaron loved having Alexander all to himself, even if it was for the night. In the morning they'd be back at work and the facade would go back up. 

 

Aaron was slow for his own amusement. Alexander jerked his hips back each time he pulled out and he stifled his laughter. He never was one for a quickie. He wanted slow, passionate, to see the pleasure and fear in his lover's eyes as he claims and dominates in the most loving way. Alexander wanted to hurt. 

 

This hurt.

 

His dick was aching, throbbing for any stimulation, and Aaron would not deliver. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, he shook with anticipation of anything else alongside the slow, agonizing movement between his legs. 

 

Normally, Alexander would be mean, be it anyone else. He would tease them, taunt them so he could get absolutely anything he wanted. Aaron never fell for it, there was no anger, no fight in him. He had absolute control and Alexander had never experienced anything like it outside of his bedroom. He decided he liked it. 

 

Alexander waited, Aaron wanted him to wait and wait he would. 

 

Until he couldn't wait any longer, and with a long, drawn out whine, he said: “Aaron,”

 

He stilled his movements. “What is it, Alexander?”

 

“Please, please go harder,” Alexander all but wailed. “I need more!”

 

“You mean like,” Aaron dug his nails into Alexander's hips and thrust forward, hitting his prostate dead on. Alexander could feel the smile on his face when he said, “that?”

 

“Yes, yes! Harder!”

 

“Alexander,” he said, “remind me who calls the shots here.”

 

“I've been so good! I've been good, please,” he responded, patience wearing too thin. “Aaron…”

 

The sound that escaped him reminded Aaron of a kicked puppy, head buried into the bed. His face softened, and he quickened his pace again, marveling at the sounds that followed his endless stream of begging.

 

Aaron was typically quiet when it came to sex, didn't like to talk much. Did he ever? But fucking Alexander recklessly brought out his animalistic side, grunts and growls rolled off his tongue with every move Alexander made against him. 

 

Alexander never took long, pre-come continuously beading to the surface, Aaron said nothing when his hand found its way back to the head to rub gently. 

 

He let Aaron fuck him to completion, shaking as orgasm teased his every nerve, drifting close but never enough. 

 

“Come for me, Alexander,” he said.

 

That did it, thick ropes of come spurting onto his hand and the bedsheets, 

 

Aaron was not too far behind, filling him and scratching his sides as he moaned out his name. 

 

Alexander went slack against the bed, chest heaving. Words weren't needed, so none escaped. The look in Alexander’s face said it all. He turned over in the bed and made grabby hands towards Aaron. 

 

He shifted, looking down at Alexander, who looked finally sated. He brushed the hair out of his face and laid down next to him. 

 

The two faced each other, breath heavy and soft smiles mirrored each other perfectly. Gingerly, Aaron kissed his lips, to which Alexander let out a purr. He curled into Aaron's side and let his eyes drift shut. 


End file.
